Fuse arrangements for disconnecting a vehicle battery from electrical loads in a motor vehicle are well known. In general, such fuse arrangements comprise an electrical conductor having a portion which melts when excessive current passes through the portion of the conductor. Whilst this type of fuse arrangement works well in preventing excessive currents reaching an electrical load, it has limitations in that it only operates when an excessive current passes through the conductor. Also, once a fuse has blown, it is necessary to replace the fuse to reconnect the battery to the electrical loads.